This better be a dream Jack
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This what I think should have happend in Angelica's bedroom on Stranger's tide. I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


After Jack's attempted mutiny failed Blackbeard sent him beneath the ship where all the other crew members slept. Jack laid in his cot for a moment staring at the wooden ceiling above him _I have to get to the Fountain of Youth…_he thought then he frowned _Rum….I want Rum…perhaps I should pay a little visit to Angelica…._ he thought with a smirk. Then Jack jumped out of his cot and walked to Angelica's cabin. He looked around to make sure she wasn't there then he found her asleep on her bed. Jack looked at her for a moment _she's even more beautiful then when I first met her…._ he thought. Then he smirked and took off his hat and placed it on her bed post then he ever so gently lied down next to her careful not to move her or the bed. He lied there for a moment grinning then Angelica stirred in her sleep and threw her arm across his chest which made his grin bigger. Angelica opened her eyes a bit and saw Jack then she sighed.

"This better be a dream Jack….or I'll kill you" she mumbled and Jack's eyes widened.

"It's a dream" he whispered nervously.

When Jack wasn't looking Angelica grabbed her knife she kept in her boot and held it to him.

"Is it now?" she hissed.

"Uh…why hello there Angelica fancy meeting you here!" he stuttered.

"This is my room idiot!" she said in a thick Hispanic accent.

"Really?" Jack said as he looked around confused. " How'd I get here? Well I best be off" he said as he tied to get up but Angelica pinned him back down.

"If you move I might just let my hand slip" she hissed.

Jack looked at her curiously and smirked.

"You still love me don't you?"

"W-what ever gave you that ridiculous idea? I hate you!" she lied.

"Uh-huh I can see it in your eyes Angelica" Jack smiled revealing some of his silver teeth.

Angelica glared at Jack and let him up. Jack stood and smiled.

"So got any rum?" he asked hopefully.

Angelica rolled her eyes and pointed to her cabinet.

"There.."

Jack walked up to the cabinets and grabbed some rum.

"Why are you here any way?" Jack asked as he pulled out the cork with his teeth.

"I'm here to be with my father" she said.

Jack eyed her curiously.

"You can stop lying I know Blackbeard isn't really your father" Jack said as he took a drink of rum.

"Your wrong Jack I'm his little princess who adores her papa" Angelica said with a smirk.

"Wait he really is your father?" Jack asked confused.

"Si"

"So you lied to me by telling the truth? that's good mind if I steal it?" Jack smiled.

"You will anyway" Angelica said as she rolled her eyes.

"True" Jack nodded.

Then it grew silent and he reached for her arm.

"Angelica…" he whispered softly.

Angelica turned around and Jack pressed his rum covered lips against hers. Angelica blushed and pushed him away.

"I've always wanted to do that again" Jack smiled.

Angelica watched him for a moment and started to say something but Jack beat her to it.

"I love you Angelica…I promise if you give me the chance I wont betray you again" Jack said seriously. _Did I just say that?….do I mean it? ….Mr. Gibbs was right….this girl is getting to me…._he thought.

Angelica sighed then a smile formed across her lips.

"Fine one chance" she agreed.

"Come on let's find the Fountain of Youth together" Jack said.

"Together? And leave the ship?" Angelica frowned.

"Yes what is wrong?"

"Jack I cant leave my father I've been searching for him for years and now I finally found him" Angelica frowned.

"Angelica listen to me your father is an evil man he's just using you" Jack said seriously.

"Evil man?" Angelica echoed angrily.

Then she started yelling in Spanish at Jack and threw her knife by his head which was now sticking into the wall. _I hate when she gets like this…._he thought. Then he grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Angelica calm down!" Jack said but she was still going off in Spanish.

"Angelica, Angelica! I have no idea what your saying!" Jack said with a very confused expression.

Angelica stopped and looked at Jack angrily.

"Thank you that's better…now any way as I was saying…your father doesn't love you…he's using you….I heard it my self"

Angelica didn't know why but strangely she believed Jack.

"…I believe you" she whispered.

"Will you come with me then?" Jack asked.

Angelica thought for a moment then sighed.

"Yes"

"Great" Jack smiled as he kiss her again "WAIT! Before we go….we cant forget the rum" Jack said as he hurried for her stash.

Angelica rolled her eyes and smiled _This better be a dream Jack…._she thought as he tired to hide her grin.


End file.
